


Thanks for saving me

by JustAnotherWriter17



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Kara isn't there for too long, based on thoughts from 2x19, brief mention of the whole drowning thing, but not super descriptive, mostly an Alex & Winn bonding moment, some minor sanvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 14:32:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10788639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherWriter17/pseuds/JustAnotherWriter17
Summary: I have a feeling the CW is going to do us dirty tonight (as they do) and not give the appropriate attention to Winn. Sure the Kara and Maggie butting heads storyline works and will probably be great, but I didn't want Winn to fall to the side so I wrote a fic about it.Where Winn is really the one to save his big sister.





	Thanks for saving me

**Author's Note:**

> I am very upset that I have a night class until 8.30pm and will be missing the episode. Very upset. So I wrote to get some of my frustrations out.

They found her just after she had lost consciousness. Maggie, Kara, J’onn, James, and a handful of other agents burst through the lead-lined door to see Alex floating, unconscious, in the middle of the tank. It only took a few moments for everyone to get the tank open and pull Alex out, but those few moments felt like a lifetime to everyone else in the room. As the med team quickly stepped in and did their jobs performing CPR, getting her to breath, and getting her on a stretcher, Kara stepped over to Maggie to follow the medics out of the room. Alex had lost consciousness once more, but Kara leaned over to the detective and said, “I can hear her heartbeat again,” with relief in her voice. 

 

Maggie just nodded, still a little bit in shock from the events that transpired in the last 36 hours, as she let Kara lead her to the car that would take her back to the DEO where the med team was going to be with Alex.  

 

_ Maggie was at the precinct when Kara called her freaking out.  _

 

_ “Maggie! I couldn’t hear her heartbeat..then...then they guy...he...he called...he called right before I was gonna call you...but I can’t hear her! I can’t find it!” _

 

_ “Kara, slow down. Whose heartbeat? And who called?” _

 

_ “Alex! I can’t hear it! I can  _ always _ hear it!” _

 

_ “You can’t hear Alex’s heartbeat?” Maggie clarified as her stomach dropped. _

 

_ “It went away and then before I could really freak out about he called and said he had her! And I had to...I had to break his dad out of prison or else he would kill her.” _

 

_ Maggie was already on her way to her bike to get to the DEO, but breathed a short sigh of relief because at least if she was kidnapped she wasn’t dead….yet. “Okay Kara take a deep breath. I’m on my way to the DEO, if you’re not there then get there and we will figure out what to do.” _

 

_ “I’m already here. Winn is hacking into the traffic and street cameras to see if we can find where it happened and why I can’t hear her. What if...they said she was still alive...but what if she…” _

 

_ “Don’t you dare finish that sentence Kara. Alex is still alive okay? Who ever took her must just be using something that is blocking you out.” _

 

_ “Lead!” _

 

_ “What about it?” Maggie asked as she got on her bike. _

 

_ “I can’t see through lead, it blocks my senses, my strength. They have to have her somewhere lead lined!” The superhero exclaimed. _

 

_ “There ya go Little Danvers. I’m on my way now so I’ll see you in a few minutes.” _

 

Maggie kept it together the best that she could for Kara for the past day and a half and it was finally catching up to her as they arrived at the back at the DEO. The medical team had gotten there a couple minutes ahead of them and Winn met them at the door of the medical wing. 

 

“She regained consciousness when they got here for a couple seconds but then she was back out again. They kicked me out of the room so I’ve been watching through the glass. They might let you at least be in there Kara.”

 

The superhero nodded and went into the room.  Winn and Maggie watched as the doctor in charge pointed to a chair a little ways across the room no doubt telling Kara she could stay if she sat there and stayed there. 

 

As soon as Kara took her seat, Maggie launched herself at WInn who was caught off guard and stumbled back a few steps. “Thank you.”

 

Winn wrapped his arms around the detective. “For what?”

 

Maggie pulled back just enough to look him in the eye. “The place was lead-lined. Kara couldn’t hear or see her because of that. I know that you had to have been the one to get us that location. J’onn, James, and the rest of the agents here are good, but they aren’t you good. This has you good written all over it. Thank you for getting her back.”

 

Winn just shook his head, “You’re the ones who--”

 

“We wouldn’t have made it in time if it wasn’t for you,” Maggie said, cutting him off. Then she smiled up at the tech genius, “You saved her.” Her smile then turned to a smirk, “She can’t threaten you for like, at least  a week now.”

 

“Only a week!” he cried indignantly.

 

The detective just shrugged, “It’s Alex.”

 

Winn looked back through the glass fondly, “You’re right, it’s Alex.” 

 

After another few minutes Kara turned around in her chair and gave a big thumbs up and a smile signally that everything was okay. Then, after about 20 more minutes, the door opened and Maggie and Winn were allowed to join Kara as the doctor explained what was going on. Maggie honestly tuned out most of it, assuming that Alex would be hell bent on ignoring the doctor’s orders and probably just re-diagnosing herself when she woke up.  

 

Instead of listening, because she saw Kara taking notes, actual notes in her reporter notepad, and because she knew that she could always come back in here and get the information again, she observed the people around them. Through the glass she could see agents coming and going, many of whom she’d never seen before, but always pausing to look into the room. She saw J’onn on the phone pacing back and forth and looking over every few moments. The doctors all looked concerned about the agent, not in an alarming way, but just general concern for Alex. 

 

What she almost didn’t notice however was Winn. His hand was balled up in a fist almost shaking while his face remained mostly calm. However, Maggie could tell that the calm was a facade. He was putting on a brave face for Kara, but the detective knew how close he felt to Alex. She reached over and gently pried his fist open so that she could hold his hand as the doctor finished explaining things. 

 

When the doctor finished Kara turned to Maggie, “Since she’s not supposed to wake up for a couple of hours will you stay with her while I fly to Midvale? Eliza should know about what happened and she might want to come back, it will be easier to go and explain in person.”

 

Maggie nodded and gave the superhero a hug, “You go tell Eliza Little Danvers, Winn and I will be here, the whole time.”

 

After Maggie promised multiple times that she would let Kara know if anything changed the blonde took off for Midvale. 

 

Maggie went to sit in one of the chairs by Alex’s bed and gently took her hand while Winn stood a little awkwardly in the middle of the room. “I...um...I should probably call James...tell him what’s going on and all that stuff.”

 

Maggie stood up, grabbed Winn’s wrist and pulled him over to the chair on the other side of Alex, “You can call him from right here. Actually,” she said as she stood back up from her chair, “I have to call my lieutenant, explain everything, so I’ll call James when I’m done with that. You just sit with your sister and I’ll be back in a few,” she said as she walked out the door leaving no room for arguments. 

 

It was hard to leave Alex’s side, but she really did have to call her lieutenant and let him know that she would be needing to take some of her personal days that she had rarely ever used in her years at the NCPD.

 

Of course the call took longer than she anticipated, she still had to call James, and even though she was supposed to be out for another hour Alex woke up.

 

Winn noticed that Alex’s eyelids started to flutter, and right as he went to call for a doctor they shot open and she started gasping for air. 

 

“Alex! Hey hey, deep breaths, you’re okay, you’re at the DEO, you’re fine, you’re fine.” Winn said while scrambling to grab her hand get swipe some hair out of her face.   

 

It took a few seconds, it felt longer to Winn, but eventually Alex slowed her breathing a bit once she realized she was in fact back at the DEO. “Kara went to tell your mom what happened and Maggie is on the phone with her lieutenant explaining why she won’t be at work for a few days, but they are okay. They are both fine.”

 

The knowledge of her sister's and girlfriend’s whereabouts seemed to calm Alex down even more. She tried to say something, but her throat was raw so Winn reached over for the cup of water on the side of the bed and brought it to her lips, “Here drink some of this.”

 

The reaction was immediate, Alex pushed her head back and shot her hand out to swipe at the cup to get it out of her face. Winn was smart enough to realize what was going on, “Right okay no water. We are staying away from water for the foreseeable future. Got it, think you can do some ice chips instead? It will help your throat feel better...I think...you’re the doctor...but I see the ice chips things on shows a lot. Give me a nod or something.”

 

Winn’s anxious rambling drew a small smile out of the agent and she nodded carefully. He reached over for the other cup once he saw Alex nod and held it, “Am I supposed to get you one? You’re hooked up to a lot of stuff. Or do you want to get one yourself?”

 

Alex just reached for the cup with an eye roll signaling she could get them for herself. 

 

After a few of them had melted and soothed her sore throat she spoke up in a raspy voice, “Everyone okay?”

 

Winn just shrugged, “As okay as they can be considering in a few more minutes you probably would have been dead,” he bluntly stated. “Kara is telling your mom like I said. She took extensive notes when the doctor was talking about what happened and your recovery. But I think she went to Midvale to try and take everything in on the flight there. J’onn is pacing around mumbling and has been on the phone a few times. Maggie is calling in and requesting time off and then she is calling James to tell him what happened. ” he finished. 

 

Alex reached over and took his hand, “And you?”

 

Winn just gave her hand a squeeze and held back a few tears that were threatening to fall, “Just glad they found you in time.”

 

“Don’t let him fool you, he’s the one that found you.” Maggie said as she walked back in the med room. “Sure we were there to pull you out of the tank, but he’s the one that found the location of where you were,” she finished as she sat down on the other side of Alex and took her hand. 

 

She smiled and brought the detective’s hand up to place a kiss on her knuckles. “Hey.” 

 

Maggie let out a shaky breath and moved her hand up to Alex’s face. “Hey.”

 

Winn just smiled at the two of them as they had their moment, he was going to leave, but Alex had an iron grip on his hand so he couldn’t even if he wanted to.

 

Maggie leaned down to press a chaste kiss on Alex’s lips then pulled back and turned to Winn, “Think you can keep an eye on her while I go sort some stuff out at the station?” When he nodded, the detective turned back to look at Alex, “I’ll be back in an hour then I’m yours for the next 5 days at least.”

 

Maggie then left with another kiss to Alex’s lips and a squeeze to Winn’s shoulder.

 

As soon as Maggie left and rounded the corner Alex looked over to the tech genius, “She is going to cry in her car because she doesn’t want me to see her cry,” she said sadly.

 

Winn just squeezed her hand, “She almost lost you, it’s a lot to take in. Let her get it all out alone if that’s what she needs and then later you two sit down and talk and cry it all out together.”

 

Alex smiled, “When did you become so smart?”

 

“Please I’m a genius and you know it.” he answered with a cocky smile. 

 

“Winn?” Alex asked with hesitation in her voice.

 

“Yea?” and answered curiously. 

 

“Thanks for finding me.”

 

He just shrugged, “It was really a team effort and without everyone else…”

 

“Winn” Alex interjected, cutting him off. She waited until he got silent and then she made him look her in the eyes, “Thanks for finding me.” she said again, this time choking up a little bit. 

 

“I wouldn’t have been able to live with myself it I had been wrong.”

 

“Wrong?”

 

“Yea,” he admitted looking down almost ashamed, “I know you’ve been trying to teach me that sometimes my gut can be as reliable as the numbers and equations I work with. I had it narrowed down to 4 locations.” he admitted. “I sent everyone to one locations rather than spread out the team because I knew everyone would be needed to get you out. If I had been wrong…” he trailed off hanging his head. 

 

Alex just rubbed her thumb back and forth across his hand to comfort him and let him compose himself again, “If I had been wrong, you would have died. That would have been on me.”

 

“Winn, no it wouldn’t have. It would have been on the person that took me.” she said decisively, “Not on you.”

 

“I can’t help but wonder what would have happened if I had been wrong, or if I split up the team at the 4 locations and some of them had to watch you die because not enough people were there to get you out.”

 

“Hey,” Alex said as she scooted over to one side of the bed and brought Winn closer. He was still sitting in his chair, but his torso was on the bed and Alex gently guided his head to her shoulder. “Don’t torture yourself with the what ifs.”

 

“Maybe let’s not use the word torture?” he piped up.

 

Alex chuckled a bit, “Right. Poor word choice. But seriously, you can’t think about those things because you’ll go crazy. Do you think I think about that stuff when a mission goes sideways?”

 

Winn just looked up at her like she was crazy, “Of course I do.”

 

Alex scrunched her face, “Okay yea I do,” she admitted, “but then I think about what went right, what we or I did well when things took an ugly turn.”

 

“Maggie teach you to do that.”

 

Alex playfully slapped his arm, “Yes but that is beside the point. I’m here. I’m alive. Everyone else is safe. You found me in time.”

 

“I’m glad I did.”

 

Alex leaned over and kissed his cheek. “I’m getting tired again, these damn meds, so I’m gonna go to sleep. Stay with me?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Love you little brother.”

  
Winn smiled and moved so that he could hear her heart beat. “Love you too sis.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you've got prompts feel free to drop them in the comments or over at my tumblr soccerzig17 :)


End file.
